A means and method is disclosed for detecting leakage from a microwave oven employing a liquid crystal material that has been moistened to respond to microwave radiation with a color change.
Occassionally some microwave ovens produce microwave energy leakage, for example, when they have been damaged. Such leakage normally is not readily detected by the user until after long exposure.
Other reasons causing leakage can be wear of the sealing surfaces around the door, the door hinges, and the door latches.